Lima Hitungan
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Dalam hitungan satu sampai lima, seberapa banyak hal yang bisa kaulakukan? [#SariRoti, #Korolympic] [bagian lain dari Neverland]


**Lima Hitungan**

 **Disklaimer:** _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu_ merupakan properti sah milik Matsui Yuusei.

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ merupakan properti sah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 _Peter Pan_ merupakan properti sah milik JM Barrie.

(Walaupun ini semacam _side story_ dari Neverland, ini tetap bisa dibaca terpisah. (Tapi mendingan baca keduanya, deh, kalau kata saya, hahaha)).

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

"Dan kaubilang sedang berjuang untuk Wendy- _mu_?" Akashi tertawa lewat hidung. "Lucu sekali, Hiroto."

Maehara bangkit dari ranjang—hanya untuk merasakan tubuhnya yang remuk semakin tersiksa. Diambilnya sembarang baju dari dalam lemari—dan bahkan Maehara tidak perlu repot-repot menukarnya begitu sadar baju yang tengah dipakainya ternyata milik Akashi. "Namanya Isogai," koreksi Maehara, "Dan ya, aku sedang berjuang untuknya—jangan katakan apa pun, sialan!"

"Kau memerintahku?" Akashi bangkit, mendekati Maehara yang terang-terangan memberikan gestur penolakan. "Lupa pada semua yang telah kau dan aku lalui, Hiroto?"

Alis Maehara menukik tajam, sementara sepasang mata menatap Akashi tidak suka. Mana mungkin Maehara melupakan semuanya—walau tentu saja Maehara ingin melupakan semuanya. Tubuh Maehara mengejang hebat begitu merasakan sentuhan Akashi di lehernya.

"Sembilan tahun bukan waktu yang sesingkat itu." Maehara menahan napas, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang ketika Akashi berbicara di antara kecupan yang Maehara terima di leher.

"Aka—"

"Seijuurou." Ludah Maehara tertelan begitu saja ketika Akashi menatapnya tepat di mata. "Tapi tidak apa-apa. Nah, sekarang, biar kulihat, dalam hitungan satu sampai lima, seberapa banyak hal yang bisa kaulakukan, Hiroto."

Perut Maehara seakan tengah diaduk-aduk dari dalam. Aroma percintaan dan dosa yang membumbung di udara benar-benar membuatnya mual. Belum lagi Akashi yang tengah menatapnya dengan sepasang mata yang menggelap.

Sembilan tahun memang bukan waktu yang sesingkat itu. Dan Maehara tidak berhasil membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik.

 **.**

 **.**

" **Satu—"**

"ARGH!"

Tawa Akashi meledak, "Ini bahkan baru hitungan pertama, Hiroto."

Dada Maehara naik-turun dengan cepat. Napasnya pendek-pendek tidak keruan. "Kau mengikatku terlalu—AH!"

"Seingatku Peter Pan tidak secengeng ini." Kulit Maehara panas—rasanya seperti terbakar. Terlebih ketika Akashi dengan sengaja mengencangkan dan menggesekkan tali di kulitnya. "Kau tidak akan berhasil membahagiakan Wendy- _mu_ , kalau begitu."

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" Maehara mengamati Akashi yang berjalan mengambil kursi dan meletakan kursi itu di hadapannya.

"Kau." Belum sempat Maehara lolos dari keterkejutannya, Akashi bangkit dan merendahkan tubuh—meletakkan kepala di atas kepalanya. "Kau punya mata yang bagus."

Maehara meneguk ludah, berharap apa pun kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang memenuhi kepalanya tidak akan benar terjadi. Dalam satu kerjapan mata, Akashi menjauhkan kepalanya sendiri dan menyusuri garis mata Maehara menggunakan jemari. Maehara yakin, selama jantungnya yang bekerja gila-gilaan, dia sudah menelan ludah lebih dari lima kali.

"Siapa yang kaulihat?"

Tahu, Maehara tahu dengan pasti ke mana permainan ini akan menggiringnya. Maka, walau harus menelan ludah lagi sebelum menjawab, hanya ada satu jawaban yang benar, "Isogai Yuuma—ARGH!"

 **.**

 **.**

" **Dua, Hiroto."**

Maehara tahu Akashi masih berada di hadapannya—meski pandangannya jelas kabur dan air mata sialan yang terus menggenang dalam matanya sungguh mengganggu.

"Aku tidak akan mengikuti permainanmu—"

"Bukan masalah." Ada dingin yang menjalar di leher Maehara, mengikuti jawaban, "Tenang saja, kau tetap akan mengikutinya dengan baik."

Dan detik selanjutnya, Maehara dibuat terkejut hebat ketika Akashi menyerang lehernya dengan gila. Ikatan-ikatan yang dipasang Akashi semakin menyiksa.

"Jangan menggigit—AH!"

Maehara bisa merasakan matanya semakin basah—dan itu hanya membuat matanya semakin perih. "Baumu seperti matahari sore." Ada jeda singkat yang Akashi ciptakan. "Dan seperti bunga—kutebak itu bukan milikmu."

Rahang Maehara mengeras. "Dan baumu menjijikkan, seperti bau darah—ARGH!"

 **.**

 **.**

" **Tiga."**

"Dan apa yang akan kaulakukan pada telingaku, hah?!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun." Akashi tertawa pendek, "Setidaknya hanya suaraku yang kaudengar sekarang, Hiroto."

Maehara sudah menyiapkan berbagai kemungkinan terburuk yang akan dialaminya—tapi lihatlah, Akashi hanya duduk di hadapannya sambil terus menatap balik ke arah Maehara. "Hitungan selanjutnya?"

Sepasang mata Maehara yang—untungnya sudah mulai membaik—mengamati Akashi yang membentuk senyum samar, "Kau belum memanggilku Seijuurou, aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Itu tidak penting," ujar Maehara cepat. "Lagi pula aku memanggilnya hanya dengan _Isogai,_ bukan _Yuuma_."

Maehara tersentak ketika Akashi menarik bagian depan bajunya dalam satu entakan keras, "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mendengarkan jeritanmu lebih banyak, Hiroto."

 **.**

 **.**

" **Nah, empat."**

"ARGH! Aka—ARGH!"

"Seperti yang kubilang, aku ingin mendengarmu menjerit lebih banyak."

Akashi memang sudah gila. Maehara hanya bisa menjerit—dan menggeram marah—sementara penolakan yang dilakukannya membuatnya lebih tersiksa. Ikatan-ikatan yang Akashi pasang justru semakin merobek kulitnya. "Kau menghancurkan punggungku, sialan!"

"Aku hanya membuatmu membungkukkan tubuh, jangan berlebihan."

Akashi kembali membuat punggung Maehara menekuk sampai bagian depan tubuh Maehara menabrak kakinya sendiri. Itu posisi yang menyakitkan. Dan Maehara tahu benar, bahwa sesuatu yang mengalir sepanjang punggungnya—yang membuatnya mencium aroma amis menjijikkan—adalah darahnya sendiri.

Merasakan tekanan Akashi pada tengkuknya menguat, Maehara refleks menggerakkan tubuh—dan itu adalah kesalahan besar. Sesuatu yang Akashi gunakan untuk melukainya jelas merobek kulitnya lebih dalam. "Kau gila!"

Tawa Akashi meledak—agak sedikit lebih keras. "Benarkah?"

Belum sempat Maehara menjawab dengan apa pun, Akashi menarik rambutnya, memaksa Maehara bangkit, dan membiarkan punggung Maehara menabrak sandaran kursi. Dan Akashi seolah tak ambil pusing demi mendengar Maehara menjerit kesakitan. "Kautahu, Hiroto, sesungguhnya kaulah yang paling gila di sini."

"Atas … hss … dasar apa kau bicara seperti itu?"

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku," jawab Akashi, **"Yang terakhir. Lima."**

Dahi Maehara terlipat tiga. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Dan jawaban dari Maehara justru membuat Akashi membentuk senyum miring. "Apa yang kaupahami dan kauketahui, memangnya?" Maehara semakin heran ketika Akashi melepaskan ikatan-ikatan yang menjerat Maehara. "Kembalilah, Wendy- _mu_ itu pasti _khawatir_ karena kau tidak menghubunginya selama seminggu ini, Hiroto."

Maehara bangkit dan menatap Akashi yang memunggunginya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Kau … melepaskanku begitu saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak, dasar bodoh."

Satu kerjapan mata selanjutnya, Maehara sadar punggungnya membentur lemari kayu milik Akashi. "AH!"

"Kau memang Peter Pan yang kurang ajar, Hiroto." Salah satu tangan Akashi mencengkeram leher Maehara dengan kasar, sementara tangan lainnya menekan perut Maehara. "Datang padaku dan seenaknya meminta bantuanku untuk membangun Neverland-mu yang justru akan kaunikmati bersama Wendy sialan itu."

Pandangan Maehara berkabut. "Aka—AH! Aku tidak bisa berna—"

"Tentu saja aku mengampunimu." Maehara terbatuk hebat begitu Akashi melepaskan cengkeraman di leher dan menjauhkan tangan dari perutnya. "Sayang sekali sembilan tahun tidak cukup untuk menjinakanmu padahal sudah kuberikan segalanya untukmu."

Maehara membuang napas. "Aku akan pergi—"

"Tidak secepat itu," sergah Akashi, "Apa yang akan kauberikan padaku kali ini, Hiroto?"

"Dengar, aku sudah membagi malamku denganmu dan sekarang aku perlu menemui Isogai." Tangan Maehara terjulur, menekan bagian depan tubuh Akashi. "Menyingkir, Akashi."

Akashi tertawa pendek. "Alasan yang sama lagi, hm?" Maehara berdecak begitu Akashi menyusuri rahangnya. "Sepertinya kau perlu _permainan_ lain supaya lebih jinak."

"Kau sudah menghukumku tadi, berengsek—"

Tubuh Maehara berubah kaku begitu mendapatkan serangan dari Akashi. Itu bukan kali yang pertama. Maehara tahu betul ciuman Akashi nyaris selalu kasar dan ganas—seakan tidak pernah berhati-hati. Sampai sekarang pun tetap hambar—meski memang selalu terasa membakar.

Senyum samar Akashi muncul kembali, "Kau terlalu banyak berbicara—dan menyebut namanya."

Kali ini Maehara berhasil menyingkirkan tubuh Akashi dari hadapannya. "Kau memang gila."

"Hei, Hiroto," panggil Maehara ketika dirinya sudah menyentuh gagang pintu kamar Akashi. "Kau perlu Kapten Hook supaya ceritamu sempurna."

Maehara mengembuskan napas. "Aku pergi—"

"Dan aku tidak akan melepaskan Peter Pan yang seharusnya menjadi milikku semudah itu."

Tepat ketika Akashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Maehara menutup pintu kamar Akashi di belakangnya. Napas diembuskan kembali. "Dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Kapten Hook mengganggu cerita Peter Pan bersama Wendy-nya, tentu saja."

* * *

 **Catatan:**

Hahahaha akhirnya bisa nyumbang buat Sari Roti promo Januari. Lega banget, duh. Karena nggak ada ide, saya seenaknya bikin semacam _side story_ nggak penting dari Neverland. Bersyukur banget boleh pakai _side story_ buat _event_ ini.

Hahahaha, sekian,

 **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
